


Deal

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Karrde and Shada meet a feral scavenger on Jakku.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioluminesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioluminesce/gifts).



> "Talon Karrde has an unexpected meeting."

“There’s nothing out here,” Shada murmurs, fixing her hair as they wander Nima Outpost.

“This is the place,” Karrde assures, his sharp eyes cataloguing the scene.

A young woman holds out her hand as they enter the shade. “15 to dock.”

“We’re with the constable,” Shada dismisses.

“Ah,” she bares her teeth. “35, then.”

Shada stiffens. “Credits?!”

“Portions,” Karrde corrects, stilling Shada’s hand.

He looks her over: dark hair pulled back, grease under the nails. She reminds him of a mechanic he knew.

“Watch the ship for 50, love?”

She scowls. “Rey.”

He nods. “Is that a deal, Rey?”

“Deal.”


End file.
